A conventional positioning method such as Global Positioning System (GPS) is useful in determining an object's location based on a distance between the object and each of at least three reference points, i.e., satellites. A triangulation positioning method is then implemented to obtain the object's location. However, when a GPS receiver is disposed indoors, satellite signals received by the GPS receiver may be weak, which results in difficulty in positioning the object.